


Courage

by DoctorAlphys



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen, Murder, Pancakes, Sadness, Suspence, Yes i said pancakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorAlphys/pseuds/DoctorAlphys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With what your life has turned into, you don't suppose it could get any worse...right?</p><p>This is a 'pi!ot' to a series of dark DARK times. If people like this, I'll continue it =3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage

Sleep...eternally peaceful... Being lost in a blissful state as the dreams wash over the body and fill it with joyful thoughts. Unfortunately, these dreams have long since turned into nightmarish demons, wanting to drown you in your own sorrows and fear. They portray you’re mothers bruises, your fathers fists, your schoolmates laughter. And unlike dreams, you’re nightmares follow you into regular life....or as regular as it gets... Usually you were woken up by a sharp pain in the your ribs, or a slap to the face. But this morning, it was you’re mothers soft voice that wakes you up.

“Good morning darling.” You’re mother said with a smile. “I made you a special breakfast today, it is your birthday after all” You decided to take her up on the offer of homemade pancakes. Your mother was once a very beautiful woman. She used to have dark, brown hair, Jade green eyes, and a softly rounded face...but all those features slowly started to fade away. Her brown hair was dyed a bright, blonde color and was frayed at the ends, most likely from being pulled. Her eyes have lost the bright coloring and now were just a dull shade of hazel. Her once radiant smile was now a patchwork of cuts and bruises. And despite all of these terrible things...she stayed....for you...you don’t deserve her...

Once you two reach the dining room, you both slow down to a stop. Sitting in his usual spot is your stepfather. He was a short, but muscular man. A receding hairline and stained ‘wife beater’ muscle shirt didn’t help his image around the house. He goes to work a few hours after you head off to school, but you hardly knew what kind of job he did. You knew this mans fist more than you knew his smile. “Oh, so ITS awake...” He dismisses you without a second glance, returning to his half-empty beer bottle, slowly depleting it while he watches the football game.

You walk over to the table and smile at the small stack of pancakes. You knew they weren’t the best...but they were made by your mother. What could be better then that? You pour the syrup on the fluffy circles and begin to chow down. These were a rare treat now adays...You remembered how she used to cook these meals every day for you and your biological father, laughing as he cut out a small face in one of the pancakes and put it up to his face. He was a good man...one day though, he never came home from work. You overheard your mom telling her friends that on his way home, a truck had T-Boned his car....killing him on impact... Nothing has been the same since....

You finish off your breakfast and thank your mother. You help her clean the dishes, wincing every time your stepfather yells at the TV. “I think its time to get ready for school, you should head off to your room and change” She whispers to you. You quickly slip into you’re room and start picking out clothes to wear, blue jeans, small, brown loafers, a white T-Shirt, and you’re favorite striped sweater. It was a gift from your father before his accident. You slowly walk back into the living room, trying not to anger the towering giant that sits in his Lazy Boy recliner. “Ready?” you nod “Okay, I’ll take you to the usual bus stop. You don’t need me to guide you on the bus anymore, right?” You shake your head no.

Before you get out the front door, your stepfather says to your mother  
“Come here and give me a kiss, sweet cheeks.”

She stops, hand on the doorknob, but doesn’t say anything.

“Did you hear me, Lynda? Leave the brat, Come over here, and give me a kiss...” 

Still nothing... 

“Oh so that’s how you want to play it, huh?” He stands up and stomps toward you’re mother, her arms reflexively raise up to protect her face, but he manages to get a good hit in on the cheek. She falls to the ground, hand on the injury, and stares at the man towering before her. “Listen to what I say next time, slut.” He turns to walk away.

“F-Fuck you!” your mother manages to say between her tears

“What did you say to me, you whore?” He turns around and kicks her in the face...then nothing. She falls onto her side, eyes rolling back into her head....she wasn’t breathing anymore... He quickly kneels down and starts shaking her, calling out her name. “Shit, Lynda... LYNDA! Shit!” He slowly turns to you and sees the tears down your face. “You, stay put. I’ll deal with you later.” You knew better though... Your mom is gone, and now? Now you were stuck alone with...Him... You close your eyes and turn away from the beast who had murdered your mother. There is a very loud ringing in your ears now, it’s so loud that you don’t hear the series of stomps and yells behind you. As you open the front door, a sharp pain spreads across your back. “I told you to STAY PUT, bitch!” You tumble out into the hallway, just as someone passes by. The man, most likely around the age of 16, looked like your typical teenage rebel. Black hoodie, earphones, an eyebrow piercing. He turns to your stepfather and yells “Dude, what the fuck! Did you just fucking hit that kid?!?”

“So what if I did?” He says, not being able to hide what he did anymore. “What are ya going to do, pu-” His words were stopped by a sudden fist in the mouth. This bought you enough time to start running down the hallway, away from your moms body, away from your stepdads anger, away from the sudden gunshots and the sound of an innocent person hitting the floor behind you. You don’t stop running until you reach the nearest bus stop. With what little money you had been given by your mother, you bought a ticket to the farthest place away from this hell, a place where no one would look for you, a place called Mt. Ebott.

You board the bus and sit next to a wrinkled-up, prune of a lady. Her hands seemed to shake without permission. She seemed to smile at you as you sad next to her. Another person to your left had on a neatly pressed navy blue suit. He constantly checked the time on the small, but shiny watch on his wrist. He seemed like he was late, for what...you weren’t too sure about. Your mother scolded you for staring at people, but it always fascinated you how peoples lives could be foretold just by how they look, and how they never could notice the secrets you held deep within.

“Why hello there, young one.” The lady next to you says. Her voice, although a bit crackled, was very sweet. You gave her a small smile and a nod. She asked a few questions about where you were headed, where you came from, and other things like that. You simply just shook your head. She eventually stopped trying and just stared at the floor, unable to stop you. After a few more minutes, you arrive at your stop. You stand up and give the old lady a wave goodbye. She gives you a solemn smile in return.

The mountain looked quite beautiful. You’ve seen it from picture books and from small documentaries you had seen. Apparently, an estimated 6 children had gone up this mountain and had never returned. It didn’t scare you that much...you actually hoped you would disappear as well...Its not like you had anything to go back to. Before you head out, you check the contents of your backpack. It had a few pencils, a small coloring book, and a small lunch that your mother made for you. With a look of pure determination, you set out on your trek. 

You set out to find a new home...

You lost what little you cared about in your current world...

You just wanted the fear and anger to end...

...You needed to be free...


End file.
